csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Evan Hanks
|maritalstatus = Engaged |household = Hanks Family |roommates = Euan Hanks, Chelsea Kody |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} Evan Hanks is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the elder twin brother of Euan Hanks and the roommate of Chelsea Kody. Evan is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Evan and his younger twin brother Euan Hanks were the first Sims to set foot on my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek, becoming the founders of the neighbourhood as a result. While both twins clearly have an equal footing, Evan is usually the initiator in the operation. He is a Fortune Sim and dreams of filling their house with expensive treasures. He is employed in the Business Career, starting off as a Field Sales Representative. When Evan and Euan combine their intelligence and Skills they are a match for the challenges that lie ahead of them. But it didn't get that way originally. Even though the twins have a lot of Simoleons today, there was a time when they were broke. In one of my game play shots, Evan is panhandling for Simoleons - it was just a snapshot that I took for fun. It was nothing serious. It can be very hard to tell Evan from Euan as they are identical twins, but they can just be physically identified because their hairstyles are not quite identical. Both twins have the same Zodiac sign, top fitness and Personality. It was just by coincidence that they got the same voice actor. Evan and Euan's differences are always perfectly balanced. Their areas are identical when it comes to their skills except that Evan is highly creative while Euan is highly logical. This explains why Euan won the first game of chess he played against Evan. The twins have almost the same Interests except that Evan is interested in sci-fi, health and fashion while Euan is interested in paranormal, weather and culture. Evan and Euan live in a three story house consisting of a second floor, a first floor and an underground basement. Evan and Euan's years together through good and bad have made them into wonderful brothers...and simoleon makers they are today! Evan is currently on his way towards fulfilling his Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Evan has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Evan is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his facial features, lack of facial hair, his age and having a high voice. *Evan looks identical to a pre-made CAS Sim already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the red hair and moustache. The only difference I made when creating Evan was removing the moustache - but that one difference creates a significant difference in Evan's overall vibe. *Evan's facial structure is primarily based on the 1st face template 'Archheart' in Create a Sim, although on inspection one can see that his face is a composite edit of the template 'Archheart' and the 26th face template 'Archeelf' (a.k.a 'the elf ears template'). Because of this, Evan's ears are pointier than the ears of most Sims, implying that he has some elf ancestry. *It is not surprising that Evan and Euan work well together as they both have ambitious aspirations. *Evan is currently engaged to a computer generated Socialite. *He is known to be the shoving Sim when a Sim from a different household stargazes with a Telescope during the daytime. This is because Evan is the first playable Sim created in Washdowncreek. If a member of the Hanks household uses the telescope, Dr. Agent J. Triton will be the shoving Sim instead. If Evan dies then Euan will become the shoving Sim when a Sim from a different household uses a telescope. *Evan and Euan appear to be indirect opponents of the evil Mannequin Dr. Agent J. Triton and his sidekick the Messenger of Doom that are trying to dominate Washdowncreek. *In my game play, Evan is seldom seen without his beloved twin Euan, as they are much happier together than they are apart. However the twins have often appeared at Community lots separately. *Despite generally being portrayed as a fairly heroic Sim, Evan has a fairly medium interest in crime. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon)